Vamos pegar os Bijus!
by Kahhh
Summary: Após um acidente, todos os Bijus foram soltos. O que os membros da organização vão fazer agora? E como vão lidar com as manias irritantes que os Bijus tinham de provocar seus adversários? Conseguirão manterem-se calmos?


**SINOPSE:**Após um acidente, todos os Bijus foram soltos. O que os membros da organização vão fazer agora? E como vão lidar com as manias irritantes que os Bijus tinham de provocar seus adversários? Conseguirão manterem-se calmos?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

ESTE ENREDO POSSUI PALAVRÕES DE ALTO CALÃO!

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>- Deidara-senpai! – o grito de Tobi ecoou na caverna.<p>

- O que foi Tobi? Hn.

Correu em direção ao loiro quando o viu sentado no chão, muito concentrado.

Deidara pegou um pouco de argila em sua bolsa e começou a mexer a mão na tentativa de obter a forma perfeita. Há tempos ele estava tentando esse novo jutsu, e, após muito treinamento, decidiu emoldurá-lo primeiro para depois preenchê-lo com seu chakra explosivo.

Respirou fundo após o término e abriu sua mão; um sorriso vitorioso saiu de seus lábios após notar que, finalmente, havia conseguido fazer sua nova arte, seus olhos azuis brilharam enquanto admirava o pequeno e belo animal.

Tobi olhou para a mão de seu amigo; nela estava uma pequena borboleta que balançava as asas lentamente. Essa nova arte era capaz de enganar o inimigo facilmente por aparentar uma forma idêntica à verdadeira, além de possuir algo em especial, Deidara não precisa explodi-la, o objeto faz isso por conta própria após tocar no inimigo, ou seja, explode quando pousa em algo.

Deidara estava ansioso para usar sua nova técnica, infelizmente não poderia usá-la enquanto não testasse sua eficácia em batalhas reais.

- DEIDARA-SENPAI!

- Pára de gritar, ô infeliz! – berrou ao sentir seu ouvido zumbindo pelo grito agudo do outro.

- Que bonitinho, Deidara-senpai! Posso pegar? – esticou a mão na intenção de segurar a borboleta pelas asas.

- Não, Tobi! Ninguém pode tocar nisso, hn.

- Por quê, Deidara-senpai?

- Porque explode, sua anta!

- Mas você não tem que falar aquela palavra besta, Deidara-senpai?

- Besta é você, cara de pirulito do capeta! – revidou, furioso – Nesse jutsu eu não preciso fazer o selo, ele explode sozinho, assim que tocar em algo, hn.

- E por que não explode em você?

- Por...

- Por que fez esse jutsu assim? Não é melhor com selo?

- ...?

- Por que não inventou outro bichinho Deidara-senpai, borboleta é coisa de bicha.

- ...?

- Você é gay, Deidara-senpai? – por fim, Tobi arregalou os olhos.

Deidara, furioso, agarrou as mãos no pescoço de Tobi na intenção de sufocá-lo até a morte.

- Eu não sou gay, peste! – apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Tobi, que já estava ficando roxo.

- De-deidara-senpai... – gaguejou pela falta de ar.

- Se não calar essa boca, eu te mato! Hn.

- M-mas... Mas... – Tobi, com dificuldade, ergueu a mão e com o dedo indicador apontou para a estátua onde os bijus estavam presos.

Indiferente, Deidara voltou seu olhar na direção apontada; os olhos azuis se esbugalharam em desespero quando viu a borboleta voando na direção do monumento. Ela deve ter escapado de suas mãos quando agarrou o pescoço daquele idiota.

- NÃO! Hn.

Soltou Tobi e saiu correndo na direção da borboleta na tentativa de impedi-la de pousar na estátua. Kami-sama! Se isso acontecesse, tudo iria para os ares!

- Não...! Não...! – assim que a borboleta pousou, leve, na estátua, o loiro parou bruscamente, agarrando os cabelos, apertando os fios por entre seus dedos, em total desespero – _"Não explode, por favor!...Não explode!"_– implorou por pensamento, de olhos fechados, sem coragem de ver o que estava pra acontecer.

**BBBUUUMMMMM!**

Deidara ouvia os escombros da estátua caindo sobre ele. Avistou Tobi que desviava das pedras.

- Ai... Ai... AAAAAAAAI! – os olhos de Tobi se encheram de água quando uma pedra grande atingiu sua cabeça fazendo um enorme galo – DEIDARA-SENPAI! – Deidara não respondeu, estava pasmo demais pra dizer algo; ele agora só teria uma escolha: preparar seu túmulo.

Teve um treco quando notou que os Bijus saíram correndo para fora através da enorme cratera na parede. Ignorando as pedras que caíam sobre si, tentou impedir que fugissem.

Mas nem tudo sai como a gente deseja, certo? Aliás, o que geralmente acontece é que quando achamos que pior do que tá não fica! E foi exatamente o que aconteceu com o nosso querido loiro, que pisou no cocô de um dos Bijus e escorregou, caindo com tudo no chão, tentando ainda se proteger das pedras que caíam sobre ele pra não virar "purê à la mierda".

Levantou-se com cara de nojo após perceber que estava todo imundo, sua capa da Akatsuki estava cheia de bosta.

- Arrghhh, hn! Que nojo! – quase vomitou quando passou a mão pelo cabelo que estava todo melecado com as fezes dos Bijus, mas a voz estridente de Tobi o impediu disto.

- Temos que acionar o alarme, Deidara-senpai!

- NÃO, DESGRAÇA! DE JEITO NENHUM! – correu atrás de Tobi e mais uma vez, escorregou no cocô; porém, dessa vez, pra piorar, caiu de frente num dos "montinhos de merda", sua cara só não ficou suja porque se protegeu com um braço na hora da queda, e com o outro, ele conseguira agarrar nas pernas de Tobi que também caiu; mas o coitado não teve a mesma sorte que Deidara, porque seu rosto afundou numa montanha enorme de cocô; ficou tão atolado que só dava pra ver os fios de seu cabelo.

- , CREDOOOOO! NOJO! NOJO! NOJO! NOOOOOOJO! – Tobi quase teve um chilique; sua máscara estava toda suja, da cor laranja passou para marrom; e ainda por cima, tinha bosta tapando o buraco de seu olho – NÃO TÔ ENCHERGANDO NADA! TOBI TÁ CEGO, DEIDARA-SENPAI! AJUDA TOBI!

Os dois parceiros foram surpreendidos com o soar do alarme; olharam para o lado e, em meio á poeira, viram uma silhueta familiar caminhar até eles; os olhos verdes sinistros marcaram presença assim que ficou mais perto dos dois ninjas atrapalhados.

- Kakuzu, seu desgraçado, por que fez isso! – Deidara berrou para o companheiro assim que notou os fios que saíam do ombro do Akatsuki mão-de-vaca; ele havia esticado seu braço, para só assim, acionar o alarme.

Kakuzu quase teve um piti quando sentiu o cheiro insuportável que vinha dos dois, tapou o nariz com a mão para aliviar o odor.

- Vocês dois estão fudidos quando Pein-sama souber do que fizeram. E vão pagar pra consertar tudo aqui, ouviram? Tão pensando que dinheiro dá em árvores! – puxou seu braço de volta para o corpo – A propósito, estão ficando muito preguiçosos! Olha pra isso, que nojento! – Kakuzu sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem com o cheiro forte que vinha dos escombros.

- Era a vez de Hidan-senpai limpar o cocô, Kakuzu-senpai; então ele que é preguiçoso.

- Hidan... Aquele filho da puta! – Kakuzu decidiu por amarar os dois parceiros com uma corda a fim de levá-los até o salão de reuniões, porque se não fizesse isso os dois provavelmente tentariam fugir do castigo por ter soltado os Bijus, que tanto trabalho deram para serem capturados.

Os dois ficaram desesperados quando Kakuzu puxou a corda, arrastando-os no chão.

- Kakuzu, seu cuzão! Quando eu sair daqui te explodo, fi duma égua, hn! – Deidara esbravejou com uma veia saltada em sua testa.

- Tobi ser um bom garoto! Tobi não fez nada! Tobi jura!

- Vá á merda Tobi! Hn.

- Já to cheio de merda, Deidara-senpai... – Deidara entendeu isso como um deboche.

- Então vai se fuder, hn! – começou a se debater na tentativa de dar uns petelecos no rapaz que fazia o possível para impedir tal instinto assassino.

Ao chegar à sala de reuniões, Kakuzu levantou os dois e olhares surpresos pairaram sobre eles; e é claro, todo mundo tapou o nariz.

- Kakuzu... Seu... Você sabe que...

- Já sei, já sei... "só eu posso acionar o alarme" e blá blá blá... – Kakuzu protestou em desgosto já adivinhando as palavras costumeiras de seu líder Pein.

- Então porque diabos chamaram todos aqui, infeliz? E solta esses dois retardados! – Pein não estava pra brincadeiras hoje – E que cheiro é esse? – protestou com a voz fanha por estar tapando o nariz.

- Esses dois energúmenos soltaram os Bijus! – todos arregalaram os olhos, incrédulos com o esclarecimento de Kakuzu e principalmente pelo fato de Tobi e Deidara estarem melecados de... Merda?

- PORRA! TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA KAKUZU, SEU BOSTA! – Hidan apontou sua foice para o parceiro, impaciente.

- Se isso for mesmo verdade, juro que acabo com a raça do Deidara. – Sasori se pronunciou, encarando friamente o loiro assustado.

- Danna, foi tudo culpa do idiota do Tobi! Hn! – Deidara tentou se defender quando viu Pein levantar da poltrona onde estava sentado e caminhar lentamente na direção dos dois, deixando-os em pânico.

- Não! Tobi só queria tocar na borboleta de Deidara-senpai, quem explodiu tudo foi ele!

- Borboleta? Que papo é esse, PORRA!

- Hidan fecha essa matraca! – Kakuzu não agüentava mais os ataques de seu companheiro – Você não pode reclamar de nada! Era a sua vez de limpar a cela dos Bijus e nem isso você fez seu preguiçoso duma figa!

- Ah, fala sério! Aquilo é vergonhoso demais, Kakuzu! Você devia estar é feliz por economizar com sabão e água, fiz um favor pra você, seu pão duro dos infernos.

- Tu quer mesmo morrer né, filho da puta!

- Como se isso fosse possível seu idiota do caralho... Imortal, lembra? Dããa! – fez uma careta de deboche – Bah, Kakuzu! Eu só queria saber sobre essa tal borboleta, porra!

- Hidan-senpai, é que Deidara-senpai inventou um nojo jutsu, seu formato era de uma borboleta. Tão bonitinha... Mas meio gay.

- Eu te mato quando sair daqui, Tobi, seu lazarento! Hn.

- Deidara-senpai, Tobi é um bom ga...

- Vai pro inferno! – o loiro sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha quando Pein atirou uma estaca de metal que passou raspando de sua cabeça – E-Eu vou atrás dos Bijus Pein-sama, hn! – Deidara gritou apavorado.

- Pein-sama, onde está Konan? – Itachi acabou aliviando a barra dos dois ninjas, mesmo sem querer, após fazer tal pergunta, pois Pein afastou-se deles e começou a procurar por Konan em cada canto do cômodo. Realmente, ela não estava no salão.

- Desculpe a demora... – Konan apareceu enrolada em um cobertor e passou por Pein e os demais sem nem ao menos olhá-los, sentando-se na sua cadeira, ao lado de Hidan. Todo mundo estranhou o cobertor, já que estava um calor insuportável.

- Credo Konan, que cara é essa, mulher? – Hidan perguntou quando notou a cara de cachorro abandonado que ela fazia.

- Eu estou... A... A... – virou o rosto pra Hidan, por reflexo – ...TCHINNNN! Doente. – limpou o nariz com um lencinho.

- ARGHH, QUE NOJO, PORRA! – gritou quando Konan espirrou em seu rosto, deixando sua face totalmente, digamos, melada de nhaca de nariz – CARALHO!

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – a voz feminina saiu mole, Konan estava com uma gripe das braba. Um ponto de interrogação surgiu em sua face após ver Deidara e Tobi amarrados.

- Esses dois soltaram os Bijus. – Pein caminhava de volta para sua poltrona, voltando a esconder a estaca de metal; afinal, por mais que Deidara e Tobi tivessem errado, ele não podia fazer nada, a organização não podia ter uma baixa repentina, estava difícil recrutar shinobis bons ultimamente, mas que vontade ele tinha de matar os dois, ele tinha.

- Sério, mas... Como? A... A...

- VIRA PRA LÁ, DESGRAÇA! – por causa dos protestos de Hidan, Konan virou para o outro lado e espirrou bem no lugar do líder; sorte que Pein ainda não tinha sentado, pelo menos ainda não.

Pein aproximou-se da cadeira e Konan arregalou os olhos, corando, totalmente sem graça quando ele se sentou na cadeira sem perceber que ela estava melecada.

- Vamos ter que ir atrás deles de novo. – Pein ficou mais irritado quando todo mundo começou a resmungar – CALEM A BOCA! – gritou com fúria, ao que, óbvio, todos obedeceram – Deidara, Tobi e Hidan; vão até o porão e tragam aquele pergaminho pra mim. E não me perguntem qual pergaminho, porque vocês já sabem!

- Aquele porão é muito escuro, Chefinho-senpai! Tobi tem medo do escuro...

- Vira homem, porra! Agora, e eu, Pein-sama? Por que eu tenho que ir com esses dois idiotas?

- Porque você não limpou a cela dos Bijus, Hidan; simples assim. Entendido? – Pein encarou o rapaz que concordou na lata, não podia contrariar as ordens de seu líder.

- Foi por causa disso que a gente não conseguiu segurá-los! Porque escorregamos na merda deles, hn. – Deidara declarou furioso, após olhar para si mesmo coberto de merda, era tudo muito constrangedor.

- Aquele pergaminho contém segredos dos Bijus; todos nós sabemos que cada um tem uma mania para provocar seu adversário... – o Rinnegan encarou Hidan de novo – Principalmente o Hachibi, que tem mania de rimar com suas canções absurdas e imitar tudo o que falamos.

- Nem fale; Hidan deixou a gente maluco aquele dia... – Itachi falou calmamente, após lembrar-se da confusão que o religioso causou quando foram atrás do tal Biju.

**Flach Back ON:**

- Deixem que eu pego ele.

- _"Deixem que eu pego ele."_ – Hidan arregalou os olhos, ficando totalmente nervoso.

- Essa porra tá me imitando, caralho!

_- "Essa porra tá me imitando caralho!"_

- Você vai ser o próximo sacrifício pra Jashin-sama, seu desgraçado de merda! – furioso, partiu pra cima do Biju de oito caudas, mas parou quando o Hachibi começou a rebolar e a cantar:

"_Seu pesadelo tá de volta, mais forte do que nunca._

_Minhas rimas vão te atingir, como um tiro na nuca._

_Se não me entendeu, então deixa eu te explicar._

_Você falou mal de mim, agora é minha vez de revidar._

_Você é fraco se tratando de criar conflito._

_Nem eu sem micro você consegue acabar comigo."_

_Tchutchutchutchutchu_

_Seu pau no cú!_

- Filho da puta! – correu até o Biju segurando a foice, tremendo de raiva.

- Não, Hidan! – Itachi gritou para o rapaz na tentativa de fazê-lo parar; não podiam matar o Biju. Foi difícil acalmá-lo, mas conseguiram quando Kakuzu o amarrou.

**Flach Back Off**

- Não acredito que vou ter que ir atrás daquele Biju de oito caudas do caralho! – Hidan odiava aquele Biju – Culpa dessas porra! – apontou para Deidara e Tobi – Não é mais fácil a gente matar esses infelizes e acabar logo com isso?

- Hidan.. – o rapaz olhou para Pein assim que seu nome foi pronunciado – Vai com esses idiotas até o porão pegar aquele pergaminho...AGORA! – ordenou ríspido, já não agüentando mais aquela situação – Solte-os, Kakuzu!

- Konan, não sei como você está conseguindo agüentar o cheiro desses dois. Credo. – Sasori estava horrorizado com estado de Deidara e de Tobi; as roupas e o corpo todo lambuzado.

- Não sei de cheiro nenhum Sasori, meu nariz tá entupido. – o ruivo suspirou após ouvir tais palavras, se deparando com a pergunta óbvia que fizera; tinha até esquecido do fato de Konan estar gripada, de tão estressado que estava por ter que sair por aí atrás dos Bijus de novo.

Após Kakuzu soltar os dois desastrados, ele tomou a foice da mão de Hidan assim que passou por ele na porta, para prevenir que este não cometesse nenhuma loucura.

- Devolve minha foice, porra!

- Vou devolver; quando você voltar. – Hidan ficou puto com essa invasão do parceiro, mas saiu com Deidara e Tobi sem revidar; afinal, dessa vez Kakuzu tinha razão; se levasse a foice com ele ia tentar matar aqueles dois; aliás, era isso o que ele tinha em mente, mas parece que o homem sinistro era vidente.

Caminharam pelo corredor até chegar ao porão. Hidan abriu a porta, se deparando com uma longa escada e uma escuridão sem fim ao fundo.

- Quem vai primeiro? – Hidan perguntou para os colegas; sua voz também era fanha pois tapava o nariz por causa do cheiro dos dois.

- Você, Hidan-senpai. – nem deu tempo de Hidan protestar, foi empurrado por Tobi e rolou escada abaixo.

- PORRA! CARALHO! VOU TE MATAR, FILHO DA PUTA!

- Achou, Hidan-senpai?

- VAI PRA PUTA QUE O PARIU, TOBI! – a voz de Hidan ecoou no porão. Deidara ficou perto o bastante da escada e esticou a cabeça para ver se via o homem boca suja.

- Tá muito escuro aí, hn?

- PRECISO DE AJUDA AQUI, CACETE!

- Vai você, Deidara-senpai. – Tobi empurrou o loiro que também caiu rolando escada abaixo.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, DESGRAÇA! – Hidan gritou fulo da vida após Deidara cair por cima dele – QUE FEDÔ, PORRA!

- Senpais, andem logo com isso! – uma pedra passou tinindo na cabeça de Tobi, que desviou por pouco.

- CALA ESSA BOCA, PAU NO CÚ!

- Mas, Hidan-senpai, só quero sair daqui, Tobi tem medo do escuro...

- Não sei por que Pein-sama escolheu essa desgraça pra ficar na organização! Não faz nada que preste, hn. – Deidara bravejou, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido por causa da queda – Prepare-se para morrer quando eu sair daqui, Tobi!

- KYAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Tobi saiu correndo dali com medo dos dois fazerem algo contra ele.

- Aquele ordinário deixou a gente aqui sozinho, hn.

- Achei, vamos sair daqui. – Hidan falou num tom vitorioso, pegando o pergaminho.

Os dois saíram do porão e fecharam a porta; caminharam pelo corredor até chegar à sala de reuniões. Tobi estava sentado na cadeira e ninguém estava ao seu lado, todo mundo tinha se distanciado do ninja medroso e fedido. Tobi disfarçou quando viu o olhar assassino dos dois sobre ele. Deidara deu um "pedala Robinho" em Tobi.

- Aiii...Tobi é um bom garoto, não devia bater em Tobi!

- Só estava espantando as moscas, Tobi; e olha... Têm muitas! – Deidara esticou o braço pra trás com a intenção de dar outro tapa, mas Tobi se levantou e correu pra perto de Pein.

- AHHHHHHH! Deidara-senpai quer bater em Tobi, chefinho-senpai!

- Pein-sama, eu comentei sobre isso lá embaixo com o Hidan e vou repetir a pergunta pro senhor: não sei o que diabos deu na sua cabeça pra trazer esse pirulito do cão pra organização, hn.

- Me pergunto isso até hoje... – Pein suspirou, apertando ainda mais as narinas, incomodado com o fedô próximo de Tobi.

- Aqui está o pergaminho. – Hidan entregou o documento para Pein, que pegou logo em seguida.

- Vamos atrás do Oito Caudas primeiro, já sabemos sobre sua mania; depois que capturá-lo, veremos como fazer com os outros. – deu uma olhada rápida no pergaminho e guardou-o em uma gaveta.

- A propósito; Kisame, Zetsu e Orochimaru, vocês não disseram nada durante essa confusão toda, tem algo a declarar? – Itachi perguntou quanto notou o silêncio dos três.

- Não, prefiro ficar quieto. – Kisame respondeu num tom rude.

- Nada a dizer. – **Como disse Kisame, prefiro ficar quieto. –**declarou o Zetsu.

- Falar? Eu hein! Sempre que eu digo algo gritam comigo ou me xingam ou tentam me matar, meu moreno tesudo. – uma veia saltou na testa de Itachi com o comentário malicioso de Orochimaru sobre sua "totosidade".

- Eu ainda te mato... Ah se mato! – Itachi ameaçou, furioso.

- Tá vendo? Eu bem que falei! Hunf! – Orochimaru colocou as mãos na cintura e empinou o nariz, indignado.

- Bom, pelo menos hoje o Zestu não está fedido. – Sasori falou aliviado por estar sentado ao lado do homem planta e não sentir o costumeiro fedor, apesar do salão todo estar infestado com o odor dos outros dois ninjas.

- É porque o Kakuzu deixou a gente entrar pra tomar banho. – **É, só que queria que a gente pagasse pra isso.** – Zetsu suspirou, desapontado com o Akatsuki mercenário.

- Porra, Kakuzu! Você é mesmo um filho da puta, véi! Onde já se viu cobrar pra tomar banho! – rebateu Hidan, encarando o parceiro – Se fizer isso comigo algum um dia, te sacrifico pra Jashin-sama, infeliz!

- Parem com isso! – Pein ordenou, já exaltado – Temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer! Vamos atrás do Hachibi, agora. – olhou para todos os membros que suspiraram de desgosto – Quanto à vocês, Deidara e Tobi, vão tomar um banho!

- Caralho, vamos atrás dele mesmo!

- Hidan, se controle dessa vez. Você sabe que o Biju faz isso pra irritar mesmo. – Kakuzu entregou a foice de seu companheiro.

- Deidara, Tobi; vamos esperar vocês dois aqui, e vê se andem logo! Temos muito trabalho a fazer!

Deidara e Tobi obedeceram a ordem de Pein e saíram da sala em rumo ao banheiro.

Pein levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a porta na intenção de sair. Hidan notou algo estranho na capa de seu líder, bem no lugar da bunda. Fez cara de nojo, já imaginando a origem da tal mancha.

- Pein-sama, tem... – Hidan sentiu uma dor aguda quando Konan o beliscou – PORRA! Por que me...

- Se falar algo, eu te mato! – Konan sussurrou baixinho, ameaçando o rapaz com um olhar amedrontador.

- O quê? – Pein esperava a resposta, impaciente.

- Não é nada... – Hidan disfarçou um sorriso amarelo.

Uma veia saltou na testa do líder da organização. Estava a ponto de explodir, mas suspirou tentando mante a calma. Afinal, esse era apenas o inicio de uma estressante jornada, pois seus subordinados com certeza não iriam conseguir se controlar com os Bijus. Muita confusão ainda estava por vir...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Pontinho, postado.<br>Nossa, muita confusão vem por ai, coitado do Hidan, vai ficar fula com o Hachibi.  
>Que tal uma review agora, ajuda muito na hora da escrita.<br>Kissuss!


End file.
